The Loonatics Angel: The Rising Storm
by Siamese712
Summary: The fight for the freedom of Frutne is on! As Angel starts having strange dreams and nightmares. A friend will become foe. A life my be taken. In the exiting Sequel to The Loonatics Angel! I don't own the Loonatics.
1. Chapter 1

**The Loonatics Angel – The Rising Storm **

**The dark figure that laid on the ground razed up his hand. No details where there, only darkness and shades of gray. The sounds of fighting echoed around the dark void. The faded reds of fire where every were. Other detail-less figures fought around the one that laid on the ground who held the out line of a gun in his hand. A gun shot was heard and another figure fell down to the ground. The freshly wounded figure became visible for a split second as it's limp body struck the ground.**

**Angel jolted up into the sitting position from her slumber with tears soaking her face and sweat matted her blond hair to her head. Through her deep panting she realized she heard her mothers voice gently cooing warm words to her and rocked her in her arms.**

**Angel closed her eyes and let the tears pour out like rain as she clutched to her mother. What the child had seen in her dream scared her and confused her. Was her dream trying to tell her something? If it was she hoped with all her heart it wasn't to come to be.**

"It's okay. I'm hear, Angel. It'll be all right**." Lexi whispered to her crying child. Angels cries quickly became small whimpers. "**Do you want to tell me what the dream was about**?"**

**Lexi could feel her daughter shake her head back and fourth, "**Are you sure? It mite make you feel bette**r."**

"I don't want to**." Angel mumbled with her head bared deep into her mothers side.**

"All right then. I wont make you tell me if you don't want to**." Lexi replied stroking her daughters short hair.**

**Lexi looked up when she heard the flap door of the tent. There stood a gray rabbit with deep blue eyes, "**Is every t'ing okay Lex? I heard Angels cries from my tent**."**

"One moment Ace.**" The tan rabbit turned her head back to her child, "**Are you going to be okay now Angel?**"**

**Angel nodded. Lexi gently laid Angel back down. Angel turned onto her side and grabbed a near by white cap. The cap meant a lot to the child. The cap had once belonged to her father. The father she had never known. The child knew very little of her father in truth. She didn't even know that the only physical trade she shared with her father was her blue eyes. Other wise she was near identical to her mother.**

**Sure that her child was okay, Lexi stood up in the tent and walked out to speak with the gray rabbit.**

"What was dat about Lexi**?" He asked with concern when she came out.**

"It was a Nightmare. She wont tell me what it was about. Ace, she's had this nightmare four times in a row. Every time she wont tell me what there about. Ace I'm getting scared**." She said on the brink of tears. Ace pulled her into a hug, "**Ace what if there from the attacks on the camp? Maybe it was the wrong idea to bring her**." **

"Lexi I don't t'ink dere from the attack, because why would dey be startin' now? And you know as well as I Angel would of come. She has to much of you and me in her. She would of fought tooth and nail to come, or she would of fallowed us wit' out us knowin'**." Ace, leader of the Loonatics, was Angels father. Very few knew he was, and this included Angel. Only two others knew the truth about Angels origen. They where Lexi's dear friend, Rat-a, and the Queen of Fruten who most believed to be dead, Kiara. Ace himself had only recently learned about his daughter. **

**Lexi had once been part of the Loonatics team on Acmetropials. There she had had a secret relationship with Ace resulting in Angel. But before Lexi had even known she was with child there enemy, the Kuton Army, took her away from them, and had them believe she was dead. It made her unable to ever tell them about the child.**

**How ever one day the Loonatics cam across Angel in the streets of Acmetropilic. Angel told the Loonatics about how there 'deceased' friend was alive. The Loonatics where reunited with there lost team mate, and agreed to help in stopping the Kuton army who had been forcing there, cruel and unjust, rule upon the people of the planet Fruten. **

"I guess you righ**t." Lexi lightly checked at Ace's statement. She looked back at the tent, "**Well I should probably be getting back in there. Good night Ace.**"**

"Night Lexi.**" He replied as he watched her go in. In side the tent where only two beds and a few bags. Things that where easy to travail with. Out side the tent Ace gave a look around the camp. Many portable small tents where set up, and a few lanterns where hung.**

**They where making an army to fight against the Kutons. So far there numbers where deep into the hundreds and growing every day. They where open with the knowledge that they existed. They didn't try to hid the fact that they where there. Unlike the Freedom Fighters, a group who also fights against the Kuton Army, but hide there existence. With this known it didn't surprise any of them that the Kutons where after them. The Kutons feared them, It was plane to see.**

**The Loonatics had only been at this for three weeks, and already there numbers where large and the Kutons had tried to stop them by attacking them when ever they camped. How the Kutons seemed to know there every location they didn't know, but they weren't scared and didn't let it bother them.**

**Two characters ran up to Ace. One was a Duck wearing a uniform that had a orange triangle across his chest. The other one was a dark brown-red hare with light blue eyes. There names where Danger Duck and Thomson Scot, or Duck and Pop-pa as people tend to call them. Duck was a member of the Loonatics and was the only one of them to know that Ace and Lexi had been together one night that resulted in the pregnancy of Angel, but still he had no idea the Ace was angles father. Pop-pa was one of Lexi's closest and most trusted friends; When Ace had first meet him he believed Pop-pa to be Angels father, but Lexi had soon cleared that up.**

"Hay Ace. Are shift for patrolling the perimeter is done**." Duck reported.**

"We saw nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing to be concerned about.**" Pop-pa added. **

"Ah, Good. Go wake Tech and Rev and tell them it's there turn to patrol. Then get some rest**." Ace ordered. The two nodded and went on there way. Ace gave one last glance at the tent that held the mother of his child and his child before going off to get some rest himself. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Angel...Wake up sweety**." Angel opened her eye's at the sound of her mothers voice. She sat up and looked at her mother sleepily. **

"Ya Mother**?" Angel yawned and she rubbed her eye's.**

**Lexi smiled at her daughter, "I**t's time to go. Get dressed**."**

**Angel smiled at her mother before going over to a small bag that had Angle's Loonatics uniform in it. Ever sens she had received the gift, Angel wore the uniform every day. Jest like she had seen the loonatics do. After getting dressed Angel placed her white cap on, back words, and notesed a small plat of food intended to be the morning meal. She ate quickly and then started helping her mother pack up the tent. They all had to keep moving to prevent getting attacked, and to go out and gain more members.**

**After the inside was packed Angel and Lexi exited, and Lexi started tearing down the tent. Angel sat down on a small stump near by. She yawned, still tired from her constantly interrupted sleep, and then looked around. The rest of the camp where doing similar activities: Packing tents, putting out fires, getting ready to move on. Tired, Angel started falling asleep on the stump. Till she almost fell off of it.**

"Angel**," She looked up to see that every thing was packed and that it was time to go. As her mother extended a hand that carried a small back pack, "**come on. We're moving out.**"**

**Angel hopped off the stump and ran up to Lexi. She took the back pack and put it on, then slipped her hand into her mothers. As they walked they soon found themselves walking next to Ace, Rev, Tech, Duck, Slam, Rat-a, and Pop-pa. Behind the initial group where the people they had gotten to fallow them into the impending battle that was to come.**

**Up ahead, Lexi could see Ace talking with one of them from one of there more resent recruitments. The man was a bit of a hiker and knew the land around these parts better then most, so, in a manner of speaking, he was there guide. Ace looked back a moment, caching eyes with Lexi. He smiled and gestured for her to join them in conversation.**

"Angel**." Lexi said gently.**

**Angel looked up, "**Yes Mother**?"**

"Why don't you go walk with Rev for a while. I need to talk with Ace.**"**

**Angel smiled and nodded her head, "**Okay mom**."**

**Angel some what skipped over to Rev, "**Morning Rev**."**

"Oh,-morning-Angel.-Sleep-well**?" Rev asked joyfully to the child.**

"Well**-" Angel couldn't suppress the sudden yawn that came forth.**

**Rev chuckled, "**I'll-take-that-as-a-no.-Another-nightmare**?"**

**Angel looked away from him and more at the ground as she made a small nod. **

"Well-then**-" Next thing she knew she was planted firmly on the birds shoulders, "t**hat-better**."**

**Angel yawned again then smiled, "**Thanks Rev**."**

"No-problem-little-Tomboy**." Rev replied using the name she had originally given the Loonatics in order to protect herself from being found by the Kutons. A combination of the warm rising sun, the swaying with every step, and lack of sleep sent the young rabbit into dream land.**

**The aria of which they where walking was well vegetated yet the canopy above was thin and let the rays of the sun come betting down. Animal life peeked in and out of the plants. Mostly small critters: butterflies, dragonflies, bees, a small selection of birds, forms of rats, and a animal that seemed rather plentiful in this aria. It was an animal that seemed like a cross between rabbit and cat. As cat and rabbit bodies are already similar the main indication of cat was it's long tail and small set of teeth. As rabbit came from it's long ears that stood up. Rat-a had told them that it was a friendly animal that was called a Girpen. **

**It was a couple of hours later that Angel started to steer again. She, a little groggy, rubbed her eyes and looked around from her perch on Rev's shoulders. It was about midday now and there where indications that they where coming up to an aria where there was most like a small settlement or village.**

"Pleasant-dream**s?" Rev asked.**

"Uh-huh**." Angel replied, "**I dreamed that Mother and Ace where talking next to a lake. It was night time. The moon was full and reflected off the water. It made mama's eyes sparkle. There where moutons in the background and they framed the lake nicel**y."**

"That-sounds-like-a-very-nice-dream.**" Rev replied.**

"It was**." Angel smiled. "**Can I get down?**"**

"Sure**." Rev lifted her off and set her on the ground.**

"Hay Rev, you want to do some thing fun?**" **

"Like-what?**"**

"You'll see**." Angel giggled.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you Greg. Well talk to you again if we need to know more about da landscape**." Ace said kindly. He and Lexi had been going over landscape and trails of the arias with Greg Maguire, the man who knew the aria, for hours and finally where done. The man gave a nod to Ace before leaving the two be. **

"Now there's a guy who likes to talk.**" Lexi commented.**

"Ya, I t'ought we'd nev-**" Ace stopped in mid sentence as he saw Angel go soring through the air above by the means of a stick. One end on the ground one end in the child's hands giving her support and balance. Similar to pole vaulting, with the exception of not letting go of the stick and landing on ones feet.**

**As she landed, Angel held the stick at staff hight and looked back, "**See Rev! It's fun**!" **

**This time Ace witnessed Rev flying through the air, not by his powers but, through the same means as the young rabbit.**

**Rev let out a laugh as he landed, "**Wow!-Who-knew!**"**

"Hee! Come one**." Angel once again lifted up the stick and ran. Soring through the air and giggling all the wile. Fallowing her was the red bird. **

"Um**?" Was all that escaped Ace's lips. Lexi crossed her arms and slightly shook her head.**

"Angel**," She called softly, "**must we go over this again.**"**

**Angel stopped and looked at her mother, "**Come on mom! The sticks are strong. See**."**

**She wapped it against the ground, then looked up hopefully. Lexi rolled her eyes, sighed, and let her arms dropped. Angel let out a small yes as she continued.**

"Neh, she dose dat often I presume**?" Ace asked as he watched the child play. She had great balance and skill with it.**

"Ya. She said it's like flying**."Lexi replied.**

"Ya know**," Ace said looking at Lexi, "**She shows raw talent. Perhaps, I could teach her martial arts?**"**

**Lexi looked at Ace, a little unsure. Ace's face was pleading.**

"Come on Lex,**" He looked around and lowered his voice, "**Let me spend some time with my daughter.**"**

**Lexi softened her gaze, "**I don't see why not. She could probably use some self defense. Of course when it comes down to it, it's Angels choice**."**

**Both of them looked over at Angel. She caught there gaze and smiled.**

"Don't worry mother. It's safe.**" Angel leaped off the ground again, but this time the staff got caught in the ground. Cosing the safe to stand on end and bend. Angel heard a small snap. "**Uh-Oh**" **

**It snapped in half and cased the child to go falling to the ground and rolling down a small hill that was ahead. As she fell, head first, she balled herself up as she rolled. She stopped rolling with crashing into a bush at the bottom of the hill.**

"Angel**!" Lexi, Ace, Rev, and Rat-a all ran to see if the child was okay.**

"Angel, you alright?**" Lexi said as she helped her daughter sit up.**

"I'm okay mama. Just a little dizzy.**" Angel giggled, leaning against her mother. Angel blinked and shook her head.**

"I say Lexi, love. You shouldn't let your youngin go about on a stick**." Rat-a said.**

**Lexi looked at Rat-a with a small smile, "**Uh-huh, said the one who taught her that little trick**." **

**Rat-a let out a small gasp then looked at Angel, "**You little snitch**."**

**Rat-a started tickling the child, who burst into laughter. Lexi slightly giggled to.**

"Wow-Angel-that-was-quite-the-fall**." Rev said.**

**Ace chuckled, "**It sure was, and dat was quick thinkin' to ball yourself up like ya did. You know Angel,**"Angel looked up at him, " **you show raw talent in balance and quick wit. Some of da basics of martial arts. Perhaps I could teach you some.**"**

**Angel gasped and smiled wildly. She looked at her mother, "**Could he Mother. Can I! Can I!**"**

**Lexi chuckled at her enthusiasm, "**I don't see why not. Perhaps you can get better at your landings.**"**

"Hay**!" They all laughed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**If you like pleas reply/comment . Long Chapter (for my stories at least)!!**

**___________**

**After the excitement of Angels fall they all continued on. As suspected there was a small settlement ahead. The caravan of people separated into the town. Gaining new supplies or finding some place to rest or enjoy a little fun.**

**Ace, Lexi, Pop-pa, and Tech where greeted by another group as they all quickly retreated into a near by building. Angel was left to be watched by Rat-a. Rat-a decided to teach Angel a card game.**

"But you have to promise me you wont tell your mother this time. I think the last thing she wonts me teaching you is Poker**."**

**In the building, more precisely a small meting room in the building, are heroes ,the mayor of the settlement, and a few of his men all chatted. Ace propping to them that they join them in over throwing the Kutons rule. Many words where exchanged for several hours, but in the end this is what was said.**

"So, would you like to join us**?" Ace finished.**

"I will call a town meting. Explain to the villagers your proposal and see who among us is willing to go**." The mayor replied, "**I'd be carefuller though. There are people hear who you can't trust**."**

"Dere all ways is. I ask is dere a place around hear where we can make camp. Hopefully where those we can't trust wont find us**." Ace asked.**

"Yes. There's a lake. Not to far from hear. It's surrounded by mountains and forest. No one will look for you there.**"**

"Thank yo**u." They all stood up, Ace shaking hands with the mayor. When they left the building it had grown dark outside and the stars shined brightly up above next to a full moon. They separated to find all of there party. Lexi looked a bought till she came across Rat-a holding a sleeping Angel.**

"Well she looks out**." Lexi commented as she took her daughter in her arms.**

"She fell asleep star gazing.**" Rat-a said. After awhile the camp was all set up next to the lake. After having there tent set up, Lexi, still holding the sleeping Angle in her arms, gently layed her daughter down on the rolled out sleeping mats. Lexi took off the old cap on her head and set it next to her.**

"Good night my little Angle.**" Lexi whispered before getting up. Lexi wasn't tired yet, so to maybe help her relax she sat at the edge of the lake. The mountains in the back framed the lake with black borders and shadow. The full moon reflected off the waters surface. Giving it a silver completion. Thought Lexi didn't know, and couldn't see it, the reflected light was also gleaming in her eyes. Making there sparkle like stars.**

**Lexi looked behind herself when she herd footsteps coming close. She smiled at the gray rabbit that sat next to her.**

"Hay Lex. Can't sleep**?" He asked.**

"I guess not. How about you?**"**

**Ace shrugged, "**I guess I can't ether.**" **

"Ace**?"**

"Hum**?"**

"Can I talk to you about something**?" Lexi looked at him.**

**He grinned back a said, "Y**ou know you can**."**

"All right then... Angles birthday is in a couple of days**."**

"Oh**..." Ace said looking out at the lake, "**You told me her birthday was some time dis month.**"**

"Ya, well... I was thinking. Maybe, If it's okay with you, for her birthday we could tell her**?" Lexi looked up at Ace as looked at her.**

"Tell her wha**t?" Ace question.**

**Lexi gave him a look before saying, "**What do you think Ace? I truly believe the best gift we could ever give her is her Father....You**."**

**Ace thought a moment then looked up at Lexi, "I** guess it's time I start gettin' used to bein' called father.**"**

**Lexi smiled and hugged the rabbit. Ace hugged her back and smiled as well. When they let go they looked at each other and lightly chuckled. They looked out at the lake for awhile. In silent bliss. Each in happy thought of what the future may bring.**

**Lexi quietly broke the silence by saying, "**Ace, how's your family been**?"**

"**Looked and slightly shrugged, "**Dere okay I guess. My sister, Josie, got married.**"**

"She did?**!"**

"Ya, now she has two boys, twins, and five years old. Cole and Ash. Spitin' image of dere father. Black hair and gray fur with green eyes. I'm amazed she and David ever get any sleep.**" They both laughed.**

**Lexi looked down the back at Ace, "**Do you know of my family**?"**

**Ace looked at Lexi. Some times he forgot all she had missed out on, "**Well. I haven't really talked to them in a while, but last time I had. Your dad is getting a little arthritis, but besides that your parents are fine and healthy. Your brother now! I can't be sure on the toll marriage is taking on him**."**

"Max is married!**?" Lexi smiled placing her hands on Aces arm. Ace nodded. Lexi let go and looked back in front of her. "**Wow. My big brothers married. What els have I missed**?"**

**As Ace started caching Lexi up on the personal lives of the Loonatics and events in Acmetropalic a red runner was walking around sens he, like the two rabbits, was unable to sleep. He stopped when he saw the two, he was at a distance and couldn't make out what they where saying. But something about the seen in front of him seemed all two familiar.**

**Then the words of a child came to his mind: _' I dreamed that Mother and Ace where talking next to a lake. It was night time. The moon was full and reflected off the water. It made mama's eyes sparkle. There where moutons in the background and they framed the lake nicely'_**

**Rev blinked then shook his head, "**It's probably jest a coincidence**." With that he walked away.**

"Wow, I've missed out on so much.**" Lexi stated softly when Ace had finished. Ace looked at her. She looked like was feeling a deep melancholy. He placed his hand under her chin and had her looked at him.**

"We've both missed out on a lot Lexi, but we can now start caching up. What's happened isn't are fault. So we need to move on from any feelings of guilt or depression.**"**

**Lexi scoffed, "**I guess your right. We need to move on, but will we get the chance Ace.**"**

**She removed her face from his hand and placed in on her knees. **

"What do you mean Lex**?"**

"What I mean is. We're walking into a Rising storm, Ace. And what if we don't make it out**?"**

**Ace thought a moment and was about to reply when all he felt was her hand on his shoulders, her body against his and her soft lips pressed to his. It didn't take him a minute to wrap his arms around her and give into the kiss.**

**Lexi broke away and stood up. She looked at him with a soft smile and gently look, "**That's for when we don't make it out of this thing.**"**

**She started to walk away but Ace snatched her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. This time he initiated the kiss. It was much more passionate then the one before and lasted longer too.**

**But in the end they had to separate. "**That's for when we do make it out of this thing.**" **


	5. Chapter 5

**If you like pleas reply/comment. A little short I know.**

**___________**

**Angel opened her eyes and rolled from her side onto her back. What an interesting dream.**

"Morning Angle**." She looked up to see Lexi putting something into a near by bag. As Angle sat up Lexi walked over and sat next to her. "**Pleasant dreams?**"**

**Angle rubbed her eyes, "**I don't really know**."**

**Lexi pulled Angle into her lap, "**Really**?"**

**Angle leaned back into her mother and stared strait ahead with a slightly confused look, "**Well... I wouldn't say it was pleasant, but it wasn't bad... It was confusing**!"**

**Lexi softly chuckled at how Angels voice went up when she said 'confusing', "**Confusing Ay? How so?**"**

"I didn't really know what was happening... We where all gathered together. You, me, Pop-pa, Rat-a, and the Loonatics. I was playing with a whistle.**" Angle looked up at Lexi, "**It looked kinda like the whistle Pop-pa gave when I was smaller**."**

"The one you lost**?" Lexi asked.**

**Angle nodded then looked forward again, "**Pop-pa was showing me the whistle, you where talking with Mr. Ace, and everyone was smiling and where very happy...But then... all of a sudden. I don't know what happened, buy every one wasn't smiling. They looked more panicked then any thing. Pop-pa had a... A queer look on his face. Rat-a was quickly mixing herbs together. Like back home when someone was sick. Mr. Ace looked like he was completely defenseless, like he had just realized some great truth...And you, mother, you where sitting on the ground holding something, or someone. I couldn't see. And you where also looking at someone. You had this sad kinda worried look.**"**

**Angle twisted around and hugged Lexi. Burying her face into her mothers stomach, "**I didn't like that look**."**

**Lexi hugged the child, "**It's okay Angle. It was only a dream**."**

**Angel looked up and smiled.**

"And cheer up**," Lexi began, kissing Angle on the forehead, "**Today you start training**."**

"I almost forgot about that**!" Angle grinned.**

"Well eat your breakfast and get dressed then!**" Lexi said getting up and helping Angle up.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Pleas_ comment and reply ^_^

"Hi Mr. Ace.**" Angel greeted as she ran up to Ace. Stopping in front of him with her hands behind her back.**

**Ace smiled down at her, "**Hay Angel. Ready to get ta learnin' da arts of comba**t?"**

**Angel nodded her head rapidly, "**What will we start wit'? Positions? Kicks? Punches**?"**

**Ace chuckled, "**Well, We'll be startin' wit' Meditation**." Ace sat down on the dirt floor of the small clearing they where at. The lake directly to there left the camp over to there right. Lexi stood not to far away, out of sight, watching.**

"Meditation**?" Angel asked.**

**Ace nodded and pated the ground in front of him indicating her to sit with him, "**Yes, meditation.**" Angel sat in front of him, "**You see, Angel, Martial Arts is for self defense not attackin'. It can be used dat way, but it's not dizined dat way. You never attach first. You defend! Yourself and others.**"Angel listened carefully to his words. Lexi lightly giggled. Ace's little speech apparently never changed. His words had been very similar the day he started teaching Lexi more about martial arts herself. "**and it begins wit' meditation. Once you clear your mind you can concentrate better. My own master once said dere are three kinds of meditation. Three stages. Da first being da basic, clearing da mind. It can help you tap into your own senses. Da second, a deeper kind, is thought meditation. Where you concentrate all your thoughts on a subject. To help you better understand it or find an answer to a question. Da third happens when your very deep in your mind. A moment where every t'ing around you is no longer dere. He told me dat at dat point you can see t'ings. Suppressed memories, t'ings dat have long ago passed, t'ings dat are happening at dat moment, and, sometimes, even da future.**" **

"Have you ever manged to go to stage three?**" Angel asked.**

**Ace looked up at the sky then let his gaze fall down to Lexi, "**I was close once. It was about ten years ago. I was tryin' to find someone I though I had lost. I was unsuccessful though.**" **

**Lexi looked back at Ace, a blush crossed her checks. Had he really? She remembered well him saying that to mater stage three, or to even successfully go into it, it took a lot of consecration and determination. You needed to want to do it with all of your heart and sole, but you also needed to have a neutral wish for it. You'd be unsuccessful if you had any ideas of self gain. Whether that gain was wealth or pleasure, positive or negative. To come even close was a difficult thing to achieve.**

**Ace smiled at her then looked back down at Angel, "**But dat isn't are purpose hear now is it**?"**

**Ace continued to explain a few thing to his daughter before they both started to meditate. **

"Lexi**?" **

"Hum**?" Lexi took her gaze from her daughter and father of her daughter and looked at Rat-a. "**What is it Rat-a**?"**

"We haven't really spoken, love, sens your old friends showed up. I'm takin' a guess in sayin' that this Ace is your Ace. Have you told him that little girl is his yet?**"**

"Yes. I have Rat-a.**" Lexi replied.**

**Rat-a smiled at her, "**Well**?"**

"Well what**?"**

"How did he respond?**"**

**Lexi smiled and turned back to the two being discussed, "**How do you think he responded**?" Rat-a looked over Lexis shoulder at the blue and yellow anthros. Angel eagerly listening to the words of advice Ace gave her. Each word he said came with a gentle grin. "**At first, I guess he reacted like anyone would expect, surprised, shocked, maybe even confused. But look at them now. You know the hole training idea was Aces. In fact the exact thing he said to me was 'let me spend some time with my daughter'.**"**

"That's good to hear. He wishes to know his child, but have you told Angel?**"**

"No**."**

"Why not?! Lexi, love, that child deserves to know whose loin she came from**."**

"Rat-a!**" Lexi looked at her a smirk, "**You don't think I know that? Ace and I are going to tell her, and everyone, the truth on her birthday. Or have you forgotten it's in a few days**?"**

"This rat didn't forget.**" Rat-a said and rolled her eyes, "**It's good to hear that that little girl will soon have her hole family**."**

"Ya**," Lexi smiled at the thought then chuckled, "**Pop-pa and the guys are going to flip when they learn the truth**."**

**Rat-a let out a short laugh, "**Oh ain't that the truth!**"**

**Rat-a looked at Ace and Angel, but her gaze became harder as she thought. **

"Rat-a? Rat-a whats wrong**?" Lexi asked.**

"Well**," Rat-a didn't release her eyes from the two and placed her hand on her chin, "**When all of you where in talking with the village leaders last night, Angel had fallen asleep, as you know, but she had woken up for a short period. She described her dream to me. It was a nearly perfect description of what is going on in front of us. Even some small details, like the trees there and thoughs rocks over there**." Rat-a sighed and shrugged, "**I'm sure nothing to get to caught up in. Come on love, lets go chat like we used to. It's been _along_ time. Sens before Angel when missing.**"**

"That sound good to me**." Lexi agreed. The two friends locked arms and walked away.**

"You know, Lexi, your lips are pink.**"**

"So**?"**

"Pink lips are a classic sine of someone who has been making-out**!"**

**Lexi giggled, "**Rat-a**!"**

**They both laughed, "**I see a tall and gray male in your future**!"**


	7. Chapter 7

"Happy Birthday To You**!" Angel giggled as she sat in her mother's lap on the earthy floor of the small clearing. Around her, ether sitting or standing, there was Rat-a, Pop-pa, and the Loonatics. They clapped and cheered as Angel blew a candle out on a small pastry setting on a stump in front of her.**

"And-she-is-officially-Nine!-Ladies-and-gentlemen**!" Rev announced. **

"Yup, and now do you know what time it is squir**t?" Pop-pa said ruffling up her hair beneath her hat.**

"What**?" Angle asked fixing her hat with both hand, and looking up eagerly. Excitement building in her young eyes.**

"Presents**!" Rat-a nearly sang as she held up a small, cloth wrapped, item. Angel gave a tooth filled grin to every one. Receiving a few giggles for it. Rat-a sat the small box in front of the child. Angel pulled in closer but didn't pick it up. She looked at it at different angles, knocked on it to get a hollow-ish bellow. **

**Lexi inwardly chuckled. She looked up at Ace who stood a foot or two away. They smiled at each other and he shrugged. Angel had inherited this little habit from him. He to would look at it at different angles, knock on it if possible, shake it, and then finally tare into it. Angel was now shaking the gift. It sounded like thin slabs of wood hitting against the sides of a equally wooden box. Angel unwrapped the concealing cloth. A box of wooden cards in a box to match. **

"Cool**!" Angel said as she looked them over. Lexi took the cards from her and gave Rat-a a accusing look.**

"And why would Angel need your old playing cards**?" Rat-a looked at Lexi in return.**

"What? She's really good at go fish**!" Rat-a smiled at Angel with a knowing glance. Angel reflecting the look.**

"Uh-huh**." Lexi said sarcastically.**

"Alright here's mine**." Pop-pa handed her round bag. A single cloth with the edges tied together by a string. Angel turned it around in her palm a few time s before pulling the string. The cloth separated like a vale to show a small marble bird. Hand crafted. It had its wings tucked in, no visible feet, a round belly, and it's tail standing up at an angle. It had several holes in it. One at the tip of it's beak, several across its left wing, and a rectangular one on the end of it's tail.**

"Pop-pa**!" Angel said excitedly, "**It's exactly like my old one**!"**

**Angel got up and hugged the rabbit around the legs. Keeping his balance Pop-pa replied, "**Well, not exactly**." He picked her up. The others, having no real time to get the small fry a gift, got up and moved into small groups. Talking and laughing. "**_Y_ou see this one has more holes for more notes. I remember how you accidentally dropped your old one in the rapids**."**

_We where all gathered together. You, me, Pop-pa, Rat-a, and the Loonatics. I was playing with a whistle. It looked kinda like the whistle Pop-pa gave when I was smaller**.**_

**He set angel down. She blew through the tail and let out a musical, bird like, whistle. She moved her fingers from hole to hole to preformed new notes.**

**Lexi got up as well. She bent her brow in confusion, "**That's....odd.**"**

"Hay Lexi**." she looked up to see Ace smiling, "**I guess it's are turn**?"**

"Ya**." Lexi smiled. Lexi was about to get everyones attention wen Ace tapped her.**

"Wait. What about dat one**?" Ace pointed. Lexi fallowed his point to a new wrapped box on the stump. Ace and Lexi wanted there gift to be that last. So angel could enjoy her other gifts before learning Ace was her father. Lexi piked up the box. It had a hook keeping it closed and a tag on it saying '_To the Birthday Girl'_. There was no from.**

"Angel**," Lexi called walking over to her daughter, "**looks like you got one more**."**

**Angel took the box curiously. She looked around for some one to lay clams to the offering. No gave a sign to being the bringer. Angel shrugged and examined the box like before. She shook it and listened. She heard a very light thud inside the box ruffly the size of her head. Very light. She knocked it. Hollow. She shrugged again and flipped the hook out.**

**The box sprung forth what could be described as a explosion of smoke. Puffing and spreading out around them. Every one started to cough and gag. Non being able to see the others.**

"What the**!"Duck yelling coughing at the end.**

"Okay**," Lexi coughed, "**Who is the wise guy who**-!" Lexi stopped in mid sentence as she took smell of the smoke. It smelled like some kinda spice. Lexi knew it well as shock over came her. **

"Angel**?" Lexi said, "**Angel**!"**

**Lexi dropped to the ground hoping to see Angel from there. She felt around, "**Angel**!"**

**Unsteady breathing caught Lexis attention.**

_Pop-pa was showing me the whistle, you where talking with Mr. Ace, and everyone was smiling and where very happy...But then... all of a sudden. I don't know what happened, buy every one wasn't smiling. _

"Hay Slam**!" Ace managed to say, "**Can ya help us out!**?"**

**The devil grumbled in acknowledgment and turned his 'spin cycle to suction'. The cloud disappeared, Ace looked around for Lexi and Angel. Lexis cries for daughter had not gone unnoticed. Ace felt himself freeze when he found them. On the ground Lexi held Angel in front of her. Angels back was pressed against Lexis front as Lexi's legs framed her child's. Lexi had one hand on Angels chest and the other wrapped around her waist. **

**Angel gripped her mothers pant legs as her breathing came in small gasps. It sounded as if she was having a very severe asthma attack. Angels legs bent and unbent as a sign of pain. Pushing herself into Lexi. Her eyes where wide and glazed. A look found in a deer caught in the headlights.**

"Lexi?! Lexi whats wrong wit' Angel?!**" Ace asked rushing over to them. Not knowing what was happening or how to help. The others came closer too. Fear in there eyes.**

_They looked more panicked then any thing._

"Rat**-**a**!" Lexi called as she looked up at her. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "**Zarthon**! **The hole dame cloud was constructed of Zarthon!**"**

"Oh dear lord**," Rat-a stated in a panic and got down next to Lexi, "A**ngels allergy. Rev**!"**

"yes**?" Rev said zipping over wishing to help.**

"There is a brown back at the opening of tent. Get it! Go**!"**

**Rev was gone and back before anyone could blink. He handed the back over. Rat-a took the bag and emptied in of some of it's contents. A rock bowl and a something to grind herbs with. Rat-a took different parts of plants and gridded them together. **

"Angel, breath, okay**?" Lexi said, now with tears coming down, as she stoked her daughter hair, "**Breath with me. In deep breaths.**"**

**As Ace watched the seen unfold he felt utterly defenseless. There was nothing he could do but watch. Watch his child suffer for breath and her mother cry. But it wasn't just the feeling of helplessness in the leaders eyes. He realized two things. By genetics, Angel was half his half Lexis, but he wasn't her father. He knew next to nothing about her. This moment proved it. He wasn't there to watch her grow up. He knew it wasn't his, Lexis, or Angels fault of that, but still guilt could be felt. The moment he learned the truth of Angel he desperately wished to become the father he wasn't. Today was suppose to be the day where he would see if Angel would except him, but he knew that secret would half to wait for another day.**

_Mr. Ace looked like he was completely defenseless, like he had just realized some great truth..._

**Ace looked around at all the faces. Fear, panic, for the life of the breathless child found in each one. Rat-a also contained determination to work fast, and Pop-pas face was twisted as if he also felt the pain of the younger rabbit. **

_Pop-pa had a... A queer look on his face. Rat-a was quickly mixing herbs together. Like back home when someone was sick._

**Then he looked at Lexi. She had been also taking a moment to look at every one and had looked at him as he looked at her. Pain, fear, confusion, all were there in those fields of green.**

_And you, mother, you where sitting on the ground holding something, or someone. I couldn't see. And you where also looking at someone. You had this sad kinda worried look._

**But Ace could tell she had come to the same conclusion as he. They would not be able to tell the others of his connection to Angel. Obviously few knew of Angel allergy, so that meant there was a traitor amongst them.**

"Angel, breath now.**" Rat-a said gently putting the bowl up to the nine year olds mouth and nose. Angel gasped at it, and ever so slowly Angels legs stopped bending and unbending. She slowly released her mothers clothing. Her breathing became stable and deeper. Her body then went limp as she was engulfed in slumber.**

_I didn't like that look......_


	8. Chapter 8

**PT 8**

**Lexi walked out of hers and Angels tent to where everyone waited for her with worry and concern. Rat-a followed her out. Lexi had placed Angel in bed after she passed out and Rat-a had to make sure she'd be all right.**

"Rat-a**?" Lexi asked looking at the medcian women, "**Will Angel be okay?**"**

**Rat-a sighed, "**That was close. Deathly close, Love, but as far as I can tell Angel will be fine. All she needs is some rest, and she might wake up with a pounding head throb. But besides that there should be no problems.**"**

**Lexi let out a sigh of relief, "**Thank God**."**

"Lexi**?" Ace asked walking up to her, "**What was dat**?"**

**Lexi looked at each of her old friends in turn, looked at the ground, then back at Ace, "**Zarthon is a very, _Very_, rare herb on this planet. When found it's often used as a spice...Angel is _deathly_ allergic to it. Closing her air ways and swelling her throught. It happens very quickly, and could easily kill her**." Lexi pushed a tear aside, "I** jest... don't understand how it happened. It's like it was a trap for her**."**

"It's a little obviou**s." Ace said as everyone looked at him. , "**We have a traitor some where. Hear wit' us.**"**

"I figured that out too Ace**." Lexi said, "**What I don't understand is how they knew about Angels allergy. I can understand why people from are village knew, but why would they want to hurt her? They also watched her grow up. They helped her grow up**."**

**No one was able to reply to her. The very idea that some one there was on the other side was a shaky idea. **

"and yet**," Lexi continued, "**out of all of that, non of it is what I'm most shaken up about.**"**

"What do you mean Lexi?**" Duck asked.**

"The other day**, "Lexi replied in a shaky voice, "**when Angel woke up, she told me about a dream she had. She dreamed all of this.**"**

"About the box and Zathron**?" Pop-pa asked.**

"Not exactly**." Lexi said trying to explained, "**She said all of us where gathered together happily. She said Pop-pa was showing her a toy, the whistle, I was talking with Ace. Then she said we all looked panicked. She described some of are looks so perfectly... I was holding her back there. In her dream she said I was holding something as Rat-a mixed herbs.**" Lexi found herself shedding tears, "**It frightens me how much she knew**."**

**The others all looked at each other, confused and frightened them selfs, as Ace walked up to the frightened mother. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and said, "**It's all right Lex...It was probably nothing, a coincidence**."**

"neeh, I don't think so Ace**." Rat-a said, "**I told Lexi this already, but Angel also described one of her dreams to me. A seen of you starting to teach her martial arts. I saw the two of you the other day. She had it down to the details of the rocks. I thought it was a coincidence too, but not anymore**" **

**They all looked at each other murrmering a few things to one another, manly asking if they thought it could be. Rev stayed abnormal quiet, look at one person then another before also pipping up, "**Angel-also-told-me-something-similar-too.**" He looked at Ace and Lexi and the talking stopped, "**It-was-of-you-two-talking-by-the-lake.-I-saw-you-two-there.-She-had-the-landscape-down**."**

**Ace looked at Tech, "**Tech, what do you think**?"**

**Tech shook his head as he thought, "**Once I would of passed it off as coincidence, but not three times. Three dream, three events that came to pass... It sounds like Angel is precognitive.**"**

"PreWhat**?" Duck asked.**

"She can see into the future. Fragments of whats to come. Apparently through Dreams**." Tech let out a short chuckle, "**It kinda makes sens though**."**

"What do y' mean?**" Ace asked.**

"Well, Lexi, most of your powers are a mental physic ability, and Angel has inherited all of your powers and gained some of her own. I think the Dreams are one of them.**"**

"So what am I suppose to do**?" Lexi asked, still scared for the safety and well being of her child.**

"love her, care for her, and take her dreams seriously**." Tech answered, "**Why she describes these specific Dreams over normal dreams I can't be sure, my guess is that there is a noticeable difference in them. When Angel wakes up I'd like to talk with her.**"**

"I'm alright with that Tech I-**" Lexi started to say.**

"With out you Lexi**." Tech added.**

**Lexi looked at tech alarmed, "**What? Why**!?"**

"Some times, specialty children with only one parent, the child will with hold information if there parents are around. Afraid of making them worry or of them getting mad. If you want I'll have Ace there. Angel seems to be comfortable around him**."**

**Ace and Lexi looked at each other, before Lexi looked down and nodded, "**All right Tech. When she wakes up**."**

**With that Lexi turned back around and enters her tent. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone**

**Yunno: Ya, In the first story when they first ask angel to tell them her powers she tells them**

**she can move things with her mind, brain blast, control of plant, 'ghost', and lazier vision. Her main problem is that using the verity of powers weakens her a lot. **

**__**

**Angel groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. She felt heavy, groggy, and all around strange. She struggled and strained to sit up. She felt an arm wrap around her and help her sit. She looked up at Lexi who give her a small smile.**

"Mom**?" Angel mumbled as she tried to crawl towards her mother. Lexi lifted her daughter and settled her down in her lap.**

"How you feeling baby?**" Lexi asked softly stroking Angels exposed hair.**

"I feel weird... And my head hurts**." Angel replied as she rubbed the sighed of her head, but let her arm fall down again as it felt to heavy to keep up. Angel felt like she had been drugged. Every thing seemed unreal. **

"Rat-a thought you would**." Lexi reached over and picked up a small vial. She de-corked it, "**Open your mouth.**"**

**Angel did as Lexi brought it to the child's lips. Angel slowly drank the green liquid inside and then fell against her mother. Soon her head started to clear and the pain eased. **

"What happened?**"**

"Your allergy.**" **

"Dat was Zarthon**?"**

"Yes sweety, but your okay now.**" Lexi wrapped her arms around Angel and hugged her. Happy to know that her little angel was okay as far as the attack went. "**Angel**."**

"Yes mother?**" Angel tilted her head up to look at Lexi.**

"Tech and Ace want to talk to you about something**."**

"What**?"**

"Nothing to worry about. At least I don't think. I want you to be one-hundred percent honest with them, and not to hide something either. Can you promise me this?**"**

**Angel looked up at her mother a bit confused, and worried, but then smiled and replied, "**I promise mommy**."**

**The two smiled at each other before Lexi and Angel stood up. Lexi held Angels hand as she lead them out of the tent. The afternoon sky was a dull shade of orange. Dusk and night was soon to come. It was a pleasant summers day. A small walk away from the tent, to the aria Ace and Angel had meditated a few days ago, Tech and Ace waited sitting on some stomps. Seeing the mother daughter pair coming Ace and Tech stood up. **

"I haft to leave you hear with them. 'kay?**" Lexi said**

"Why can't you stay**?" Angel asked in return.**

**Lexi knelt to her daughters eye level and placed her hands on Angels shoulders, "**They need to talk with you in privet, but I wont be to far away**."**

"Okay mother.**" Lexi kissed Angels four head, then from behind her back with drew Angels cap and put it on her. With that Lexi stood up and walked away, and out of sight. **

"Angel**." She looked up and walked over to Ace. "**We kneed to ask you about some of your dreams.**"**

"My dreams**?"**

"Yes**." Tech and Ace knelt down to the child.**

"You see Angel**," Tech began, "**some of the dreams you had...came true**."**

"Huh**?"**

"Rev said that you had a dream of you Mother and Ace talking next a lake. That night, Rev saw the two of them talking by the lake we camped next to. The description was perfect.**" Angel looked at him with surprise, "**Then you told Rat-a about about your first training session with Ace. Look around you. What do you see.**"**

**Angel looked around the small clearing. Her eyes became wider as a weary familiar feeling came over, "**Looks jest like my dream.**"**

"It dose.**" Ace continued, "** Da day of are training you told your mother about a 'confusing' dream you had. T'ink back to earlier today. Wit' da Zarthron. It matches your dream as well**."**

**Angel darted her eyes back and fourth between the coyote and the rabbit. Her eyes wide with confusion and mild form of horror. Like she was realizing something she didn't want to.**

"Angel, do you know what precognitive is?**" Tech asked. She shook her head. "**It means the ability to see glimpses into the future. To see what is to come. I think your precognitive, Angel.**"**

**Angel shook her head as small tears came to her blue eyes, "**No. No! I don't want to be! I-I can't be! It's impossible! I can't I can't I can't!**"**

"Angel! Angel, relax!**" Ace said holding on to the child as she started to shake and thrash with frustration , fear, and tears.**

"I don't want to be!**" She repeated trying to pull away from him. Wanting to run.**

"Angel why don't you?**" Ace managed to ask, "**What's wrong?**"**

**Angel stopped a moment. Looking up, her eyes wide, tears till falling down. Her lower lip quivered. "**I had a Dream Mr. Ace**." She ran into him and hugged Ace. Seeking comfort from the truth, "**and I don't want it to come true!**"**

**Ace held the child. Gently stroking her hair, "**Why. What happened in da dream Angel**?" No reply, "**We need to know. If it's somet'ing bad, we can perhaps stop it.**"**

**Angel took a few deep breaths and looked up at him once more, ".**..Mo...Mother gets shot, and she doesn't get back up**."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ace felt his heart race and want to escape his chest by any means necessary. Would Angels dream become the future like all the others? Would Lexi be shot? Would she not get back up? Did this dream mean Lexi was to die? Ace had to know. He had to be sure.**

"**A**ngel. Angel look at me.**" the child looked up at him teary eyed, "**How do you know? How do you know this dream is like the other three? Is it possible it was jest a normal nightmare?**"**

**Angel shook her head and mumbled a, "**No**."**

"No, you don't know or No it wasn't a normal nightmare**?" Angel sniffled and cried. Trying to compose herself to answer the question. Ace hugged her and cradled her in his arms. If it was a heard idea for him to except he could only Imagen how it was for Angel. Angel had dreamed it. Seen it as she slept. Watched her mother getting shot.**

"Angel**," Ace continued in a soft gentle voice, "**please you need to tell me.**"**

**With a shaky inhale Angel looked up at him, "**It's like the other three**." She sniffed, "**They all feel the same. It's not like it's a dream it feels like a memory. I wake up and it doesn't fade away like dreams and nightmares. It remains clear. Like I'm looking at a picture. I-I don't know why it hasn't happened yet, or why I've had it repetitively, but I'm scared Mr. Ace. I'm scared.**"**

**Ace picked up his daughter and looked at Tech who, too, had a look of concern and worry. He cuddled, rocked, and comforted the crying Angel till she slowly fell into slumber.**

"Tech, what are we going to tell Lexi?**" Ace asked his coyote comrade.**

"I-I don't know Ace. How do you tell some one there child has foretold there most likely death**?"**

"We can't jest hide the information from her. Can we?**"**

"I don't know Ace. The problem I see is if we try to prevent it we may case it if we do nothing it could jest as easily happen.**"**

**Ace rubbed his four head. "**We haft to tell her. She'll ask what we've been doing and what angel said. She'll know if we're lying. She always could**."**

"I'll tell her**."**

"No. I'll tell Lex. As leader it's my duty**." Ace declared. Ace slightly hugged Angel before walking to go find Lexi.**

**She wasn't that heard to find. Sitting quietly by her and Angels tent. When she saw Ace and Angel she rushed over, "**Your done**?"**

"Ya**."**

**Lexi smiled and looked at Angel only to have her fetchers fall. She placed her hands on Angels cheeks. Wiping away what remained of angels salty tears, "**Has she been crying**?"**

**Ace moved his wait to one foot then the other, "**Ya she has.**"**

**Lexi took her daughter from Ace and headed inside the tent, "**Why? What happened**?"**

**Ace fallowed Lexi inside. Lexi tucked Angel into the bed the two shared.**

"Do you t'ink we can talk some where privet?**" Ace asked.**

"Doesn't get any more privet then this Ace**." Lexi replied as took Angels cap off and sat it next to the mat on the floor.**

"Point taken**." Ace sat next Lexi on the edge of the mat.**

"So**?"**

"Tech and I are positive now. Angel is Precognitive**."**

"Okay... did you guys learn any thing els? Has Angel had another dream**?"**

**Ace sighed and nodded, "**she has**."**

**Lexi looked at Aces expression, "**What happens**?"**

"Angel said she Dreamed dat...dat you."

"**I **what**?" **

**Instead of answering Ace kissed her while wrapping his arms around her. He held it for a few minuets before hafting to separate for air. Lexi placed her finger on her lips, blushing at his sudden action.**

"What was _that_ for?**"**

**Ace gently caressed Lexis arm with his finger, "**I don't wont to lose you. Not when I _jest_ got you back.**"**

"Ace what are you talking about?**"**

"You get shot, and, according to Angel, you don't get back up.**"**

**Lexis eyes looked at the sleeping Angel then to the ground in front of her. Her face expressionless. **

"**I**...**" She looked at Ace, "**get shot**?"**

**Ace nodded, "**That's what Angel said... Are you okay Lexi? I know you must be scared**-"**

"I'm scared Ace, but not of death. I've never been afraid of death. I'm afraid of what will happen to Angel.**" Lexi looked at Ace with a tear falling down her cheek, "**I never... never thought of who would take care of her... Protect her. I..**." **

"Come here Lexi.**" Ace said pulling her into his lap. Lexi sat there and pressed her body to him, "**You don't haft to worry about dat Lex. I wont let you die. I wont let anything happen to you, or Angel. The guys, your friends Rat-a and Pop-pa, and I would never let anything happen to you and Angel.**"**

"Thanks ace**." Lexi said hugging him tightly. She pulled away, "**Look, it's getting dark. I think I'll turn in early**."**

"Sure thing Lexi.**" Ace got up as Lexi laid down next to there daughter. He left the tent, but before he left for his own tent he took one peek back in.**

**Angel and Lexi laid on there sides facing each other. Lexi had her hand on Angels cheek rubbed her rubbed her thumbed her thumb back and fourth, "**Oh my little Angel**."**

**In her sleep Angel hurled into her mother. Though Ace couldn't see, or hear it, he knew Lexi was crying.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pt 11**

"You know, Angel, you can't meditate with an eye open**."**

**Angel looked up at Ace, "**I'm sorry Mr. Ace**."**

**Ace opened his eyes and looked down at her, "**What's da matter Angel? You're highly distracted.**"**

**Angel looked away and rubbed her arm then looked back at Ace, "**You've taught me a lot about meditation, and da more I learn da more I think of...**"**

**Ace looked at her concerned, "**What is it Angel?**"**

"**Mother once talked to me about meditation, back when I couldn't say it right." Angel shifted her legs out of the meditation position, "**Mother told me that...Father taught her how to really use Meditation.**"**

**Angel looked down again and used her finger to draw small design in the dirt under them. "**Part of me hopes dat I'll have a Dream, and he'll be in it**." Angel pulled her knees to her chest, "**Then I'd know. He'd be in my future, and I'd know what he looked like. But I haven't had a Dream sens the one about my birthday.**"**

**Ace looked at her. She had a look of sadness and thought. He wanted to tell her that it was him, but he knew better. He didn't what Angel and Lexi in any more danger then they already were. He looked around then back at Angel, "**How much do you know of him**?"**

"Hum**?" Angel looked over at Ace.**

"Your father, how much do you know of him**?"**

"Not much**." Angel again scribbled in the dirt, "**Mother doesn't talk about him. I think it hurt her to.**"**

"What do you mean**?"**

"I think it hurts her to talk about him because he couldn't be with us. Because he didn't know about me**." Angel sighed, " **I know it's not Mothers or his fault. I know what happened. _Mother_ didn't even know about me when she was brought here. And I understand why she wouldn't want to talk about him. I'm a big enough reminder of the life she had. Of the home she was taken from. Of the family and friends she could no longer see.**"**

**Angel stood up and walked over to Ace. She sat back down right in front of him. "**Mr. Ace, do you know who my father is? You, and the others, are part of the life my mom had to leave behind. I thought... jest maybe.**"**

**Ace sighed and pulled Angel into his lap, "**Angel come here. I don't know if your mother would like me saying dis, but... I have a pretty good guess of who your father is.**"**

**Angel looked up at him, her eyes sparkled, "y**ou do**?"**

"Ya... Your da spiting image of your mother... Except thoughs eyes of yours. Your father gave you thoughs. Yours are lighter den his, but blue non da less.**" Ace took angels hat off and looked at it, "**Dis was his. Something I t'ink you already know. It use to have an A on it. A yellow one**."**

**Ace put it back on her. Angel looked at him, "**What was his name**?"**

"Angel,**" Ace sighed, " **dat's somet'in' I can't tell you. Somethings we haft to wait to learn. Even when we _really_ want to know, or others _really_ want to tell us. I can't tell you who your father is Angel. Not yet any ways. Do you under stand?**"**

"I think so.**"**

"Lets forget da lesson today Angel. Why don't you go play**."**

**She gave him a week simile, got up, and walked off.**

"And I _really_ want to tell you.**"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pt 12**

"Again**." The yellow rabbit ordered. He walked around his pupil with his hands behind his back. Studying her positioning and agility. A stern look on his face. The same look his own teacher would ware. Angel sent another attack to the combat Dummy Tech and Ace had made from a stump and sticks. It had a spinning mechanism so that every time it was hit it twirled left of right making it that the attacker would half to doge or block the sticks that stuck out from the stump. "**Good Angel, now a combo.**"**

"Yes Sir**." Angel called as she sent a combination of kicks, blocks, jumps, and punches to the inanimate object. With the final blow she sent the dummy to the ground breaking a few of the practices sticks. "**wups**." **

**She looked up at Ace with a nervous, apologetic, smile. He stared sternly at the small, blue, bunny for a moment, before smiling and chuckling, "**Dat was very good Ange**l."**

**Angel smiled and the two gave each other a traditional bow, "**You've improved quite dramatically for only two weeks meditation and one of combat training. Took your mother nearly a moth to master dat**."**

**Angel gave him strange look, but then smiled at him, "**Am I really doing dat well?**"**

"Yes. Now y'ready for second training?**" Ace Asked her.**

"Yes Sir**!" Ace smiled wildly. Though never discussed with Lexi, Ace took up the responsibility to help Angel master her Powers as well. Having lived most of her life hiding and suppressing her powers Angel was at high risk of losing control if tried using them or, like when she had first met the loonatics, expending to much energy. She had quite the verity of powers, but the down side to that was if she tried to use all them to there fullest in a small amount of time she would become extremely weak. If she limited her to two at a time she would be able to battle for hours if needed.**

"All right den. You've gotten pretty good with your powers. So far dis week we've gone over the use of your BrainBlast, Ghosting, Telekinesis, and Plat growth. Plus we had you practis with them. Today is Lazier Vision. Something I have poisonal experience in.**" Ace grinned. He walked over to a brown bag he brought with them and pulled out some wooden disks. **

"We've gone over how to bullied up and relies energy through your BrainBlast. It's dat same basic t'ing to use your Lazier Vision.**" He set one of the disk up on a log near by them, then walked behind Angel. "**Before you used your Laser Vision out of instinct. You have good instinct, but you need to control it better. I want you to aim for the disk. Close your eyes.**"**

**Angel did , "**Feel the energy flow around you. Now feel it flow into and through your body. Do you feel it?**"**

"Yes**."**

"With the brain blast I had you pull the energy to your head. Dis time bring it to your eyes. Feel it build. Is it there?**"**

**Angel closed her eyes tighter and replied with a slightly strained voice, "**Yes**."**

"Keep hold of it and invasion your target. Once you have it. Let it go**." **

**In a ray of blue the wooden disk exploded into tiny splinters.**

"That was perfect Angel**!" Ace praised.**

**Angel smiled at him, "**I did it! I did it**!"**

**Ace, feeling pride fill his hole being, smiled back at her, "**You did wonderful Angel! Now,**" Ace knelt down next to her do you "**t'ink you'll be able to do da same t'ing we did wit' da BrainBlast wit' da lazier beam**?"**

"Hummm**." Angel placed her hand under her chin and thought a moment, "I** _think_ so**."**

**Ace smiled again, chuckled, and ruffled her hair by moving her hat back and fourth. **

"Hay**!" Angel giggled then put her hair and hat to rights.**

"What are you two up to**?" Ace and Angel looked up to see Lexi sitting on a log behind them.**

"Training**." Angel said simply.**

"Ya, Y'want to see your kid in action**?" Ace asked.**

"Hummm**." Lexi thought a moment, mimicking the movements her child had made only moments ago, "**I think so**."**

**Ace stood up and looked down at Angel, "**All right Angel, ready to go**?"**

"Yup**!"**

**Ace took the stack of wooden disks and threw a few in the air. Angels eyes glowed a vibrant blue as she blasted each one into splinters. Ace continued to toss them in the air, and with surprising accuracy, Angel hit all of them. **

**Once done all Lexi could do was look back and fourth from Angel to Ace. "**Ace you've been working with her and her power's**?"**

**Angel could easily hear the edge in her mothers voice, and quickly ran up to her; hugging her legs, "**Pleas don't be mad at Mr. Ace Mother. He's helped me. I can control them! I can control them.**"**

"Control what Angel**?"**

"My powers. I can control them now... Well better then before**." Lexi looked down to see Angel giving her two large baby blue eyes of innocents. Had Lexi truly been mad to begin with that look would of melted it away. **

**Lexi got down and hugged Angel, "**That's great baby. Now come on we have a tent to pack,**" Lexi looked up at Ace, "o**r did _you_ forget that by are leaders command we're leaving again**?"**

**Ace gave Lexi a mock-annoyed look , "**I remember Lex.**"**

**Angel ground, "**Man, I liked dis place. I was hoping we could stay longer. Rev and I where hoping to flout down the river on wood planks one last time before we lef**t."**

"Angel we have to go.**"**

"Neh, why not let her and Rev do it real fast**?" Ace asked. Lexi gave him a annoyed look. "**Come on Lexi. Let da kid have some fun.**"**

**Lexi sighed, knowing this was a battle she would lose, "**If Rev isn't to busy then, yes, you can do it.**"**

"Yes! Thanks Mother.**" Angel said as she ran off.**

**Once Angel was out of sight Lexi sighed heavily, "**Ace why did you have to do that**?"**

"What? I thought she could have a little fun**."**

**Lexi pinched the bridge of her noise, "**You know she can't swim, right**?"**

**Ace looked at Lexi, "**She can't**?"**

"She can't, and Ace**" Lexi said staring at Ace sternly. "**Pleas don't do stuff like that**." **

"What do you mean Lex**?"**

"As far as any everyone is concerned you have nothing to do with Angel, and well you jest proved you don't know a lot about her, so I'd like it if you don't try and underhand me... And tell me when you're going to do things that could possibly hurt Angel. Such as getting her to use her, unstable, powers. I hate sounding so blunt Ace, but... That's jest the way I feel.**"**

**Ace looked down. Lexi was right. It would be awhile before he had any real rights to help or make decisions for Angel. "**Lexi, I'm sorry**."**

"It's not like it's your fault Ace.**" Lexi said holding her arm. The was a short pause between them, "**So... Why do you keep moving the camp so quickly? We stay in one spot to collect supplies then we move on.**"**

**Ace sighed and started cleaning up the training supplies, "**Lexi you know why. Some where we have a traitor in are mist. Dey've probably been here awhile, hens why da camp has had so many attacks and how da Kutons always seemed to know where we are. I figer if we keep moving it will be harder for who ever dis is to give away are position**."**

"**t**hat _is_ a smart move, but, Ace, every one's going to need a break soon. Plus do you honestly think we'll be able to jest keep-**"**

**Lexi was stopped short. Her heart raced and her eyes where filled with dread when the sound of a scream filled the air.**

**A scream that called "**Motherrrrrrr**!"**

"Angel**!"**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you every one who is still ready/commenting and being pationt with me and the time between post.

**Pt 13**

**Ace and Lexi ran through the forest towards the camp and source of Angles scream. They stopped, stunned for a moment. The camp was in flames. There new screams and cries. The camp was being raided like never before by men in black metal armor. Making them look robotic and stamped on the four head off all the armor was a red K on it's side.**

**Ace reconsigned the armor. Back at Loonatics tower Angel had been attached by one of these Kuton warriors.**

"Mother**!" The cry got both the rabbits attention. They looked over to see Angel being held by one of the warriors with a green glowing collar around her neck. Tears swelled out of her eyes as she kicked and screemed, but did no good cry against the armor. Also in the grasp of two warriors was the knocked out Rev, also equipped with a glowing ring around his neck. A tied up Rat-a, a gash bleeding on her shoulder, had been thrown to the ground below there feet.**

**Lexi and Ace jumped into action. Ace pulled out the GSS and ran along side Lexi. With blurs of pink, yellow, and red Kuton warriors fell to the ground and prisoners where released. They weren't jest Loonatics, they weren't jest heroes and warriors, they were a mother and father whose child was being threatened. Together they did a lot of damage, but in the end they where still outnumbered with a camp of surprised and untrained fighters.**

**With collars placed upon them, there powers rendered useless, they were captured. Brought over to where Angel, Rev, Rat-a, and now, Duck, Tech, and Slam where being held. All slumped together in a pile on the ground. Lexi and Ace where shoved to the ground with them. The guards holding Rev and Angel dropped the two harshly to the ground. Rev, still unconscious, was caught by Slam before he was able to hit the ground. As where Angel quickly scrambled to her feet and ran into Lexis embrace. They where surrounded with armed warriors. Non of the Loonatics dared say a word to each other**

**One warriors, armor blue rather then black, walked up to one of the others, "**Did you get all of them? The Loonatics, The protector, the heir, and herbal medic**?"**

"Yes, Sir. All the ones Raoul's little stooge pointed out as the leaders**."**

"Excellent they are to be ported to Raoul's base eminently**."**

"Yes Sir! I will do it personal.**" The blue guard walked away, as the one he was talking to took something in his hand and scanned the group of heroes. The round devise then flew from his hand above them. They all started to feel light. Like they were going to float away. The sound of the cries around them dimmed and faded away. The landscape around them seemed to be lost in a white void.**

**There was no longer ground beneath them. The world was spinning away. Then, jest as it was gone, it came back. But it was different. They had been telported. They all, but Duck, felt slight disorientation before returning to there senses. Looking around they where, once again, surrounded by guards. But there location was no longer the woods and ruined camp. They were in a mettle room. Two doors formed like ones found in the lower decks of ships where the only entries to the room besides a vent in the ceiling. The walls where all white the flooring dark blueish black. **

"On your feet!**" One of the guards said holding his gun up. They did as requested. At this point had gained consciousness. He pointed at Lexi, "**Pick up the child! The rest of you hands on your heads!**"Angel wrapped her arms tightly around Lexis neck as her mother held her in her arms. One of the doors were opened by a guard, "**Walk**!"**

**The small group walked down a dark hall lighted by hanging lamps in the ceiling. A room came up. Once in it they where all forced to there knees. Lexi still holding on to her child. It was larger then the other room, obviously one designed for hostage teleportation, but the coloring remained the same. There was a long table in the room that they all faced. Three large chairs where seated at it. The one in the middle faced away from them. The other two where occupied. One by a human female. She wore a red and black v-neck dress. An emblem baring the Kuton symbol centered on her chest. Her black hair was in a tight bun only a small lock escaped and helped frame her, tan, face. Then there was the other one. Male Anthro. A red fox. Draped in a red and black cloak. Both bore expressionless faces.**

**Lexi reconsigned them both. The women, Aleena Zinerva, was the supreme general of the Kuton Army as for the Fox, Darius Marcus, was the leader of the Relabel army. The Right and Left hands of Raoul, the cause of all of this, the Kuton Ruler. Lexi could only one guess for who sat in the chair not facing them. Unconsciously, Lexi held Angel closer. Seeing this hidden fear gave both Aleena and Darius invisible smiles. **

"My, my, m**y." Came the deep voice behind the turned chair, "**I never thought a team made of a mother and daughter could be such a pain in my side**." He turned around. A, larg muscular, half wolf and robot. A cyborg. The right of his face was robotic, his right leg, along with his hole left arm and shoulder. His robotic parts were black mettle and he wore red armor. What was left of his visual fur was black and white around his organic eye. The Loonatics all stared at him. They had seen cyborgs before, primarily Sylth Vester, but he looked nothing compared to the monster in front of them.**

"But non of it matters any more. I have what I wont. Seven super powered 'Heroes' and a pathetic excuse for a medic. Soon to be destroyed or reprogrammed**." He stood up and walked over to the line. Looking at each of the loonatics, "**Once reprogrammed the five of you will make great warriors. I will use you to make a permanent mark and this and many more worlds**." He looked and Lexi and Angel, "**Sad really. I haft to make an example of some one to extinguish this rebellion. And what could I possible do with a commoner?**" Raoul looked over to a open door that couldn't be seen into do to darkness, **"All this is thanks to you Thomson. Now what are you doing over there in the dark. Come to were I can see you. Come into the light.**"**

**As requested, a man stepped out from the shadows. A grim look upon his face.**

**Angel felt tears fall down her face as she said with a shaky breath, "**Pop-pa**?"**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you every one who is still ready/commenting and being patient with me and the time between post.

**Pt 14**

"P-pop-pa, ha-**," Angel sniffled, "**how could you**?"**

**Pop-pa looked at the child a moment, an un-described look spread across his face. A look of regret and remorse. He broke away from her gaze and stared at the ground. **

**Raoul gave a evil sneer then looked back at the line up of heroes, "**Guards lock these pest up. Put the Medic in next to the fox. Separate the rabbits from the others and get that Child to the special cell**."**

"No**." Lexi said nearly silently as she held Angel tighter. And as they started to rip her child she screamed "**No! Angel!**"**

"Mama!**" Angel said crying. Lexi fought to keep her child in her arms, but failed when two guards pulled her back as one took Angel from her.**

"Angel**!" Lexi cried again as the wailing child was taken from the room. Lexis eyes landed on Pop-pa. She glared at him, "**Pop-pa! You - you Scareth!**" Lexi tried to twist out of the hold on her, but on a command she felt a shock run through her body then the ground was coming up fast.**

"Lexi**!" Ace was surprised that they let him catch the hold Lexi with out any interference.**

**Raoul waved a hand, "**Get them out of here all ready!**"**

**Rat-a was grabbed by one an taken through the same door they had taken Angel. They guys where all ushered through a door on the opposite end of the room.**

"You pick her up. She'll be stunned for awhile**."**

**Ace took Lexi in his arms then carefully got to his feet, before being shoved through another door and down a long hall.**

**Pop-pa watch them leaved with grief flowing in his veins. He looked up when Raoul called him.**

"Thomson, why do you look so down**."**

**Pop-pa glared at him, "**You jest made me betray the only people who ever meant anything to me!**"**

"Well obviously there not the _only_ ones who meant anything to you.**" Raoul smiled at Pop-pa's expression, "**After all if they where the only ones then you would of never had a reason to betray them**."**

**Tears threatened the corner of Pop-pa's eyes, "**Pleas**," He said, "**I've done all you asked of me. Pleas let them go. Let them go."

**Raoul gave him a glance, "**In time Thomson. I'm not, quite, done with you yet.**"**

"But that wasn't the deal**!"**

**A large screen flashed on in front of Raoul, "**Do you want them back or not?**"**

**Pop-pa looked at the screen. Video of a rabbit anthro women and three small children. Two girls and a boy. The boy child was clearly another rabbit as for the girls they looked half coyote. Ages three, five, and nine. He walked up to the screen and looked at them. Setting his head against the screen ad closing his eyes he simply said with a sniffle, "**Yes, I want them back.**"**

"Then you will stay in my serves for a time longer.**"**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you every one who is still ready/commenting and being patient with me and the time between post.

Sorry this chapter has taken SO long. I guess I've been a little caught up with wright Alexander I've neglected my other stories.

**Pt 15**

**Rat-a grunted as they tossed her into the cell. Hard enough to crash her into the wall. She ground and sat up as the cell was locked. She held her injured arm that was now bleeding. The cell was small. Very small. She couldn't stand up in it; only crouch. And the flooring about ten feet by ten feet. The floor was covered in what looked like fluffy animal hides. **

**She glared at the door of the cell, "**No good bloody yelle' belies. They didn't need to be ruffin me up like that.**"**

"Rat-a**?" Rat-as ears perked up a bit at the sound of a familiar voice. Rat looked to the right wall of the cell that connected to the one next to her. The only cell hers was connected to as cement blocked the other two walls.**

**Rat-a crawled over to that end and held onto the bars between cages. Inside was an elderly orange fox anthro with deep brown eyes. She wore tattered old robes with nothing on her feet. A scar lined her neck and exposed hands as she to slipped over to the bars.**

"Queen Kiara?**!" Rat-a said in disbelieve. Bolth out stretching there arms to touch the other. To make sure they were real.**

"Is that really you Rat-a**?" She replied in a horse voice.**

"Yes it's me. Is that you? Most every one was beliven you were dead.**"**

"Not dead yet. They've been jest waiting for the right time to do it is all.**" Kiara lifted her hand from Rat-as shoulder, "**you're bleeding dear.**"**

"Ay**," Rat-a slumped back and held her still injured arm. She looked around for a moment, "**Do y' got any water over there?**"**

"Yes, Wait a tick**." Kiara crouched over to one end of her cell and brought back a small bowl. "**Hear it's not much**."**

"It'll do**." Rat-a stiffed a slight scream as she pored the surprisingly warm water into the wound allowing it be cleaned. Rat-a then tore off a bit of her shirt and tied it around the wound.**

**With that she laid her tired, broken, body down on the hides and sighed, "**The 'right time' as you say I believe will soon be upon us.**"**

"What do you mean?**"**

"We've all been captured now. Every one who was willing to fight against the Kutons. We found Angel you know**."**

"You did?! But I thought-**"**

"We thought you were dead... It turns out thought can be wrong. Well, we didn't find her. She found her way back to us. Smart lass she is. She managed to get to Lexis old planet, Acmetropalc, and bring the Loonatics to help us.**"**

"You mean Lexis old team? Dose that in cloud... the child's father**?"**

"**I**ndeed. Ace, as it is, now knows Angel I his. They haven't told anyone else yet. They were about to tell her, on her birthday and all, but that's when we discovered a traitor was some were among us.**" Rat-a tensed up in anger, "**Pop-pa is a no good bloody Scareth! We've all been together for so long helped each other more times then can be counted and he chose to betray us!**"**

"There is a reason Rat-a. One that has probably been eating at him for years."

"What do you mean Kiara?**" Rat-a asked leaning up a bit to look at the Fox.**

**Kiara sighed, "**I've been in here lot longer then ye, my dear. I know a few things that could surprise you. As for Pop-pa I know and understand what would drive him to such a thing...**"**

"Come on Lexi, wake up**." Ace said as he softly shook Lexi, "**Wake up**."**

**She let out a moan and opened her eyes. Ace sighed in relief, "**You had be pretty scared for a moment der Lex.**"**

**Lexi looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. Not moving from his hold on the floor of the cell where he sat. tears filled her eyes, "**I've lost her again Ace.**"**

"Oh, Lexi.**" Ace held her close to him. She cried into his chest and held onto him, "**I promise you, Lexi, we'll get out of here and we'll get _our_ daughter back.**"**

"What did you jest say**?"**

**Lexi and Ace both slightly jumped. Lexi glared at the anthro on the other side of the bars. "**What's it to you, Scareth?**"**


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you every one who is still ready/commenting and being patient with me and the time between post.

**Pt 16**

"**Please don't call me that Lexi." Pop-pa said looking down. His gaze a mix of sham and pain.**

"And why shouldn't I Pop-pa?**!" Lexi said weakly getting to her feet and griping the cell bars in her hands. Tears sliding down her cheeks, "**We trusted you Pop-pa! How could you do this?! After every thing, after all we've been through! How could you?**!" Lexi paused a moment and went quiet, "**I never thought my executioner would be in the form of a friend.**"**

"Please Lexi! I didn't know Raoul was going to order you and Angel executed! I-**"**

"You what Thomson! You thought he would take us and say well ya that was fun game of hide and seek lets do it again some time! No! You're nothing but a dame Scareth!**"**

"'kay can I ask what 'Scareth' means real fast?**"**

**Lexi glanced at Ace a moment before glaring at Pop-pa, "**It means betrayer, traitor. Worse then a traitor. A creature so low it's not even worth your time to spit on**."**

**Pop-pa looked up at her tears forming his eyes as well, "**Lexi it's not like that okay. I... Do you have any idea how difficult it was to make the decision to do what I did?**"**

"What on Fruten would make you do it!?! What was so great you _had_ to decide to betray all those who have helped and cared for you all these years!?**!"**

"My family, Lexi**!" Pop-pa said hitting the bars with his fist making Lexi back away, "**Or have you forgotten them?! I know I haven't. My baby sister, My wife, My brother-in-law, My two little nieces! All of them captured! Trying to protect Kiara, Angel, and you! I've lost every thing!**"**

**Pop-pa sighed in frustration and slightly stumbled to the wall facing there cell before sliding to the floor, "**For so long Lexi I thought they were all dead. Fore four years my life was filled with making sure they didn't die in vain. You know how they all were. All ways so adamant about getting the Kutons out. Why would they ever keep a group like that alive? But they did... I was captured Lexi, not to long after Angel went missing. I thought they were going to kill me right off, but some how Raoul knew my connection to you and Angel.

** "**He told me, showed me, my family, or at least what of my family was left. DeRin, He caught that flu that went about a few years ago and died from it. My poor sis. And the my Elisa." Pop-pa looked up at Lexi, "Did you know she was pregnant, Lex? Pregnant when they got her. I had no idea. She never got the chance to tell me. She died from complications related to child birth. I have a son Lexi. He'd be three now. Elisa named him ToTunk. We agreed on it when we were still newly weds. And I've never been able to see him, not in person. I've never heard his little voice. I've never been able to hold the only thing that connects me to the only person I've _ever_ loved in such away**."**

**He let out a depressed chuckle as he wiped his eyes before looking at Lexi with a stern look, "**Can you blame me Lexi? Can you so quickly pas judgment on me now? Tell me you wouldn't have done the same for Angel. Especially if they said: 'help us and you'll get them all back. Don't? And they all die.**'"**

**Lexi looked down in silents. "**...I...I'm sorry Pop-pa I-**"**

"I'm sorry as well Lexi. I didn't know what to do, and some how I doubt Raoul would ever let them go. I was stupid, and now I've put you all at risk**." Pop-pa got to his feet and walked over to cell. He gave a dazed expression before looking at Ace, "**what did you mean when you said 'our daughter'?**"**

**Ace and Lexi looked at each other, "**Dere's no point in hiding it any more Lexi. We know who is who now. And why.**"**

**Lexi nodded, "**Ace is Angels father."

**Pop-pa lightly nodded and chuckled, "**The mysterious lover from the planet earth**."**

**Lexi felt a blush, "**Ya, he is**."**

"I kinda know how you feel, Doc**" Ace said standing next to Lexi, "**Not know you have a kid out dere some were and knowing that it's not really yours or hers fault.**"**

"So you guys understand..**." Pop-pa looked down with a determined look, "**I think I may have an idea. On how to get every one out.**"**

"**Y**ou do?**" Ace asked.**

"Yes, but rest for tonight. Jest be prepared to fight tomorrow. A fight that should end all of this for good.**"**


	17. Chapter 17

**I thank everyone who is still reading this and haven't given up on it. And I apologize for how very long it's taken to up date. I've been at a longer then desired writers block with this story that hopefully I'm over with.**

**Enjoy...**

**Pt 17**

**Pop-pa looked around. The Kutons where formidable enemies, but very stupid. The hall was empty and the cell was clear in sight. He swiftly made his way over to the cage. The moon was mid sky, so all he heard was the soft breathing of a child who had cried during there wakening hours. **

"Angel**." He whispered, "A**ngel are you awake**?"**

"What do you want.**" The voice quiet and horse coming from a thin brown blanket on the cold floor. **

"I've come to help you, Angel**." **

**She slowly got to her hands and knees with a moan, "**Why? You put me here**."**

**Pop-pa sighed, "**Believe me or not**," he unlocked the cage and opened the door, "**there will be thing explained later, but for now I need to get you out of here.**"**

**Angel backed up to the wall as Pop-pa walked into the cell, "I**'m not going any were with you!**"**

"Angel you have to be quiet, okay. Jest**-" Pop-pa took another step. **

"No! Don't come near m**e!" Angel tried dodging him and running around him, but Pop-pa grabbed the back of the blue bunnys shirt. In one quick movement Angels green collar fell to the floor and she was let go. Angel stood were she was, her eyes flashing blue momentary, before she looked up at him. "**Why did you do dat?**"**

**He knelled down to her level, "**I told you Angel, I've come to help. I did some thing stupid, but I'm going to redeem my self from it**."**

**Angels facial fetchers scrunched up as she looked at him, weighing weather or not to trust him, then relaxed. "**All right, but dis doesn't mean I trust you.**"**

**Pop-pa stood up with a chuckle. Now that he knew it showed. Angel was definitely Aces daughter: the blue eyes, certain facial jesters, even her words were sounding like his. "T**hat's good enough for me**." He chuckled again and mumbled to himself, "**You're definitely his daughter.**"**

**Angel looked up at him funny, "**What did you say?**"**

"Nothing Angel. Lets go.**"**

**The two slowly and quietly made there ways through the halls.**

"So do y' got a plan dere, or we goin' to wonder around aimlessly**?" Angel asked.**

"I've got a plan, don't worry. We rally some people together then jest get to the Yard and wait a wile**."**

"Why**?"**

**Pop-pa smiled down at Angel, "**It will be the easiest place to get everyone out. Hopefully your Mother and Ace can keep up there end.**"**

**The two rabbits were shoved through the door and out into a yard. The ground completely paved with black cement going down three feet and a 10 foot high chain linked fence, with 40,000 volts running though it, surrounding the facilities. There were four guard towers at each corner that connected to buildings. Most likely prisons. **

**The guard shoved them again and sneered, "**Come on Rabbits time for a little exercise.**" Ace and Lexi walked out to the giant black top. Both with annoyed looks, "**And don't try anything funny**."**

**A loud bell, like the ring at a school, echoed across the yard. Gates all around opened as prisoners emerged. The large yard quickly turned into what looked like a market place. Groups formed and small deal trades could be seen through the slight of hand and a whisper. It looked like what it was. A war Camp**

"What now?**" Ace whispered.**

"Keep up our end and pray Pop-pa can keep up his end**." Lexi said as they started to slowly wader into the crowed. **

"Lexi! Ace**!" The two rabbits turned.**

"Guys**!" Lexi smiled.**

"**I**t's good to see y' all**." Ace smiled as well at there fellow Loonatics.**

"So Chief, do you have a plan**?" Tech asked looking around the yard for tactical advantages. **

"Actually, we do**." Ace paused a moment to recap in his mind what was to go down, "**We're working with Pop-pa so-**"**

"That scum bag!**" Duck interrupted, "**Now I know I'm not always right, but come on! We can't trust him!"

"I-agree-with-Duck**." Rev said as Slam grumbled a agreement.**

"Same here Chief. We can't trust this guy. He's the reason we're here now and Lex 'n' Angel are on the chopping block. To put it crudel**y." Tech pointed out.**

"Look guys**," Lexi said, "**Pop-pa didn't know what he was doing. Raoul used his family against him. His sister and wife had been taken a few years ago. His wife died in a camp like this, but not before she gave birth to there son. I admit, I probably would of done something similar had they used Angle against me**."**

**The group went quiet for a moment. Taking in this new information.**

"Lexi**!" **

**Lexi turned around and searched for the voice, "**Rat-a? Rat-a**!"**

"Lexi**!" Rat-a hugged the rabbit, "**You're still okay. They haven't gotten y' yet**."**

"Ya**."**

"Lexi I found some one you should see.**" Rat-a jester someone over.**

"Quine Kiara?"** Lexi gasped. **"You're alive!"

"As are you Protector.**"Lexi took Kiaras hands in hers. Lexi looked down at the snag of scars on the old foxes hands.**

"What have they done to you Kiara**?"**

"Things you don't want to know... What are we going to do now. With all of you captured is there any more hope**?"**

"There is, Kiara. There is hope. We have a plan, and I think you can help us. At around 4 the systems around this prison will fail.**" Lexi looked up at everyone, "**At that moment we better be prepared for one hell of a fight.**"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Pt 18**

"All right Tech stay still**." Ace said. The Loonatics had luckily been able to trade a piece of Quazarliniam Rev found in his pocket for a blunt knife. What a few prisoners would want with Quazarliniam was beyond them. Now Ace was carefully aiming a knife at the glowing green collar around Techs neck.**

"Sure thing Ace. Jest be careful with that. One wrong move and I ain't regenerating from it.**" Tech replied nervelessly. Ace aimed and sliced. Tech sighed with relief as his eyes flashed green.**

**Ace helped Tech up, "**All right Tech ol' pal. Time to test that fence. Its 4:17 it should be terminated**."**

**Tech sighed and looked at the fence that had a sign on with a symbol of electricity. He reached his hand out, touched the fence, and nothing happened.**

"Looks like Pop-pa did it. That should means somewhere in that forest beyond this fence is as many people that Pop-pa could rustle up.**" Ace turned to Tech, "**Would you do the honor**s?"**

**Tech quickly removed the collars from the remaining Loonatics. Lexi rubbed her neck and looked at Ace, "**Ready to do our part**."**

**Ace shrugged, "**As ready as I'll ever be**." Ace glared at her and gave the pink bunny a shove. "**I can't believe I let you get me into dis**!"**

**Lexi shoved back, "**Me! _You_ were the one who got us trapped! Oh fearless leader**!"**

**Ace grabbed her wrist and started to pull her to the ground. She brought him down with her where she whispered in his ear, "**Come on, we got to make this look rea**l."**

**She kicked him off her and let him land about two feet away. The prisoners around them suddenly started to chant out, "**Fight! Fight! Fight**!"**

**This was the moment Tech gave an invisible signal. He started to clime the fence next to the guards tower, so where other prisoners. Each climbing up the fence on ether side of the towers. When Tech got to the top he peeked into the guards box. The guard didn't notice him, his eyes where down on the yellow and pink bunnies who looked like they were willing to kill each other. Things were going according to plan. Tech carefully started to unhinge the upper end of the fence. He looked up a moment when he heard one segment of fence crash into the trees. He quickly finished his task and as the fence started to fall he jumped into the guards box and tackled the armed guard.**

**Ace and Lexi froze at the sound of an alarm bell. On speakers that no one where they were came the noise, "**Prisoners are escaping**!"**

**The two bunnies jumped to there feet as Lexi yelled, "**Its time to fight!**"**

**Men and women from the forest came swarming out. Handing the prisoners weapons of spears, swords, axes, and other primitive items. At the same time Kuton warriors came out from the base. And with out an order or command the battle for Fruten was on.**

"Lexi**!" Lexi looked back with in the swarm of people. Pop-pa greeted her quickly then looked at Ace, "**I believe this belongs to you**."**

"My Guardian Strike sword. Could come in handy**."**

"And this**," Pop-pa continued, "**belongs to you Lexi**."**

**Lexi looked down to see Angel peek out from behind him, "**Angel**."**

"Mama**." The two embraced each other.**

**Ace looked at the Loonatics Around him, "**Loonatics, Lets Jet**."**


	19. Chapter 19

**PT 19**

**The battle had now gone into the night. Long ago Raoul had sent his rights hands to join the fight, but the Loonatics and the oppressed people were wining. The loonatics could see it as they lit up the night with the colors of the rainbow. Raoul could see it from a top a still standing guard tower. He swiped his angered gaze across what was his prison camp. Now it had been turned into mostly rubble and fire. **

**He blamed this all on one. One pathetic person. The only torn in his side. He regretted one thing at that moment, and was about to take that regret out. His eyes scanned for the one he wanted till her unmistakeable color caught his eye. With one jump Raoul landed into the battle field. The fighting around him seemed to still as all eyes went to him and the girl who had fallen down in front of him. **

**Lexi backed away from him. Lexi was about to jump to her feet when Raoul aimed a sword at her throat. It was the first time with in that battle Lexi felt fear thrum through her. The Loonatics and Angel stopped and slightly circled the seen. One wrong move and they could get Lexi sliced.**

"You**!" Raoul growled, "**You've been nothing but problems! When I brought you here to this miserable planet I thought you could be a great asset. A perfect Ally, but no! You had to defy me! Then you had that little brat! Caused the people to _defy_ me! Now," **He snickered**, "I'll kill my only mistake**."**

"No**!" Before Raoul could plunge his weapon into the pink bunny Ace and flung Raouls sword from his grasp. Ace gave the surprised warlord a kick to the chest. Causing him to fall on to his back. Here, Ace set one foot on his chest and aimed his GSS at Raoul. **

"It was you**!" Ace yelled angerly, "**_You_ took her away! You made me believe she was _dead_! And ever sens then have tried to kill her! You took Lexi away from me once, but I will never let you do it again! You hear me! And not jest her. You took _them_ away from me! The only women I've ever loved and our child. You're the one who denied me the chance to be at my own daughters birth! And you wish to kill her to! A child!**"**

**The Loonatics went a touch dumbfounded. In his anger for Raoul Ace had admitted to the whole world that he was Angels birth Father. Angel took a step towards them. She looked at her mother who was now standing up and the man who had claimed her, "**Is it true**?"**

**Ace looked at the child then at his team mates then back at Angel. He smiled gentle at the child, at his child, "**It is. I'm your dad..**" Ace glared down at Raoul, "**_I _am Angels father! And I will protect her and her mother till my dieing breath!**"**

**Angel smiled with so much joy. All her life she wished for one thing, and that was to meet the man who helped sire her into existence. Here he was right in front of her. Her smile quickly slipped away as an odd sense filled her being. The sounds of fighting echoed around the dark. Faded reds of fire where every were. Figures fought around the one that laid on the ground who held the out line of a gun in his hand. A gun shot was heard and another figure fell down to the ground. A flash of blood as a limp body struck the ground.**

"Or until her dieing breath**." Raoul said.**

"Lexi**!" **

"Mama**!" Angel ran over to Lexi who now laid on her back. Angel looked at her mother. The sticky red liquid covered her chest. The warm blood made it to where Angel couldn't tell where the wound was. She placed her hands on her mothers shoulder. Tears swelled from her eyes as she cried, "**Mother! Mother please**!"**

**Lexis breathing came in ragged gasps as her body convoluted. She gave a weak smile to Angel, "**I love you, my little Angel.**" **

**Angel stood up and staggered back with a whispered, "**I love you two.**" She could feel her body shake. She didn't know what to do. **

**At this moment Raoul threw Ace off him and stood up. He aimed at the shocked child. She didn't even feel it. Angel looked at her hands and uniform. The red contrasting with the blue. Angel felt something growing with in her. Something growing with her emotions. She shut her eyes. So much Anger. So much sadness. So much confusion. **

**In that moment no one could ever fully tell what happened. It started out with a small burst of Blue. Like electricity. Shooting the gun out of Raouls hands. Thin the color had encased Angel. Till head to foot she was blue. Then, for the child, there was a blinding flash of blue, then darkness, then nothing...**

**To be Continued.**


End file.
